


Щелчок. Шаг вперед, два назад

by LittleRocknRolla



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Handcuffs, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4512564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRocknRolla/pseuds/LittleRocknRolla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Написано на русскоязычный кинк-фест по заявке "АУ, Маккой/Кирк.<br/>Маккой работает на фбр, Кирк - преступник, и Маккой уже долго за ним гоняется. Но очередная встреча заканчивается не разборками и перестрелками, а сексом. Обсессия Маккоя, Кирк, который совсем не против такого развития событий. Поймает Маккой его или они сбегут вместе - на усмотрение автора."</p></blockquote>





	Щелчок. Шаг вперед, два назад

   Металлический _щелчок_ взрывной волной отдается в пустой комнате, прежде чем со зловещим скрипом успевает закрыться дверь. Резкий рывок, браслет наручников жестко впивается в запястье, и Джим не успевает опомниться, как оказывается вжат лицом в стену, едва успевая выставить вперед свободную левую руку. Железная хватка на запястье смыкается надежнее любого металла, профессионально выкручивая руку так, что любое резкое движение приведет лишь к вывиху плеча, предупреждая даже малейший намек на то, что сегодня он сможет отделаться легко.  
– Не дергайся, – со спины доносится почти рычание, и Джим не может сдержать ухмылку – Боунс сегодня чертовски зол.

   Что ж, у него есть на это полное право – в последнюю встречу Джим сломал ему нос и три ребра. Возможно, сама идея вернуться в Сан-Франциско была не самой удачной, но наладить контакты с «Нарадой» было куда важнее. Да и как упустить шанс увидеться со своим любимым агентом, пусть и рискуя быть пойманным. Снова. «Упрямый ублюдок», - думает Джим с нежностью. Как ни крути – беспроигрышный сценарий. Вот только в этот раз ни отсутствие верной Беретты, ни двенадцатый этаж квартирки не располагают в пользу выигрышной ситуации. Впрочем, импровизация всегда удавалась ему лучше всего.

   Ладонь между лопаток, с силой вдавливающая в стену, не оставляет вариантов для маневров, поэтому Джим делает единственное возможное в этой ситуации – подается бедрами назад. Кирк далеко не идиот: взглядами, которые Маккой бросал на него, маскируя все профессиональной калькуляцией, можно было океан поджечь. Судорожный вдох и дрогнувшие на спине пальцы – это все разрешение, которое требуется Джиму, чтобы еще больше выгнуть спину и намеренно медленно повести бедрами из стороны в сторону вжимаясь в горячее тело еще сильнее.

\- Проклятье! – еще один _щелчок_ и Джим оказывается с разозленным агентом лицом к лицу. Взгляд скользит от опасно прищуренных глаз до скрытого под форменным пиджаком Глока, непроизвольно задерживаясь на полных, неприлично чувственных губах, широких плечах и сильных руках – на руках, одну из которых украшает чудесный металлический браслет всего в паре колец от идентичного браслета Джима. «Скованные одной цепью, какая ирония», - кляня свое слишком живое воображение, Джим инстинктивно облизывает пересохшие губы, непроизвольно притягивая чужой взгляд.

   Воздух между ними почти потрескивает от напряжения, медленно раскаляясь, с самой первой встречи в одном из клубов «Нарады». В то время Джим и не догадывался, с кем имеет дело. Белый неон высвечивал неясные силуэты тел в изящных смокингах и кожаных корсетах, и Кирку хватало безрассудства бросать неосторожные взгляды в сторону высокого, темноволосого незнакомца. Не останавливали его ни вечно нахмуренные брови, ни едкий сарказм, ни даже тот факт, что его так откровенно не принимали всерьез. Все этого только подстегивало его желание, притягивало внимание, ничто не может быть лучше открытого вызова для Джима Кирка.

   Но когда их третье «свидание» закончилось не жарким сексом на ближайшей горизонтальной поверхности, а разбитыми кулаками и плеядой из стреляных гильз и разбитого стекла, все это сразу перестало казаться таким уж забавным. Ситуация была бы предельно ясной, если бы Джиму не удавалось каждый раз ускользнуть так легко. Даже слишком легко. И теперь все это сводиться к одному довольно простому, но оттого не менее болезненному выводу – Маккой увяз в этой нездоровой зависимости так же, как и сам Кирк. Подобно готовой в любую секунду взорваться нитроглицериновой бомбе, их нестабильный, шаткий баланс может надломиться, если вовремя не перенаправить фокус, до того, как пострадает кто-либо. Поэтому Джим снова хватается за маску самоуверенного мерзавца, широкой ухмылкой обещая исполнение самых грязных фантазий.

   С очередным проклятьем на выдохе Маккой снова толкает его к стене, с силой проводит ладонью по животу, груди, осторожно смыкая пальцы на горле, чувствительно проводя подушечками по зашкаливающему пульсу. Джим непроизвольно сглатывает, стараясь не ерзать под тяжелым взглядом. Что в нем теперь не разобрать – причудливая смесь из злости, подозрительности и похоти. Дыхание сбивается и последней связной мыслью остается лишь «к черту все!». Резко дернуть за галстук, прижаться открытым ртом к сжатым губам, провести кончиком языка от одного уголка губ к другому и не думать-не думать-не думать. Маккой замирает, только для того, чтобы в следующее мгновенье сильнее прижать Кирка к стене, целуя так, словно от этого зависят их жизни, глубоко проникая в рот языком. Джим не сдерживаясь стонет в голос, стараясь шире раздвинуть ноги, когда чувствует как к его бедру прижимается чужой не менее твердый член. Где-то на периферии сознания догорает мысль о том, что его план отвлечь агента летит к чертям, рикошетом ударяя по нему самому, но она быстро гаснет. Боунс горячий словно печка, жар чувствуется даже через два слоя одежды, и Джим мучительно старается не представлять, как будет ощущаться под ладонями эта восхитительная кожа, полностью обнаженная, покрытая лишь капельками пота и запахом секса.

   Не давая себе времени передумать, Джим быстро опускается на колени, подрагивающими пальцами расстегивает чужие брюки, приспуская их вместе с бельем до середины бедер. Медленно проводя языком от основания члена до кончика, Джим поднимает глаза, впитывая мельчайшие детали: от почти поглотивших радужку зрачков и широко открытых глаз, до приоткрытых влажных губ и тяжелого дыхания. От такого откровенного желания перехватывает дыхание и кружит голову, и Джим со стоном снова опускает голову, плотно сжимая губы вокруг члена и стараясь вобрать как можно больше, отклоняясь назад только для того, чтобы провести языком по чувствительной головке. Мир сужается до ритмичного скольжения вперед-назад, терпкого мускусного запаха и вкуса, тяжести члена на языке.

   Боунс старается не толкаться в горячий рот, его мышцы подрагивают от тщетного усилия остаться неподвижным. Он позволяет себе лишь скользнуть рукой по светлым волосам - осторожно, почти застенчиво, чуть царапая кожу короткими ногтями. От каждого непроизвольного стона, удовольствие вибрацией растекается по телу, тяжело оседая внизу живота тугим клубком раскаляющегося возбуждения. Там, где их руки все еще надежно скреплены металлом наручников, где хватка на запястье давно ослабла, Боунс бессознательно проводит подушечками пальцев по тонкой коже. И Джиму это отчего-то кажется гораздо интимней, чем твердый, истекающий смазкой член во рту, значительней, чем простое мимолетное удовлетворение похоти. Отметая слишком опасные сейчас мысли в сторону, Джим сильней расслабляет горло, ускоряя движения, практически нанизывая себя на невозможной толщины член, оборачивая язык вокруг ствола, раз, два, до тех пор, пока пальцы в волосах до боли не сжимаются в кулак и Боунс с глубоким стоном не изливается.

   _Щелчок._ Маккою требуется ровно секунда, что бы осознать, что его опять провели.  
\- Кирк! Вернись, сукин ты сын! – наручники глухо звякают о трубу водонагревателя, эффективно останавливая разъяренного агента.  
\- Извини, Боунс. Как бы мне ни хотелось остаться и послушать, как ты будешь зачитывать мои права, мне уже пора, – уворачиваясь от лампы, летящей ему прямо в голову, Джим быстро выскакивает за дверь, прижимаясь к ней с обратной стороны и пытаясь восстановить дыхание. Горло саднит, на языке все еще ощущается терпкий вкус спермы, но проводя языком по опухшим чувствительным губам, Джим не может сдержать стона. Прижимая ладонь к до боли возбужденному члену, Кирк на секунду раздумывает о том, чтобы вернуться обратно, всего секунду, но этого достаточно, чтобы в голове немного прояснилось - у него есть работа. Это будут долгие три недели.

 

_Три недели спустя, штаб-квартира ФБР_

   Открывая дверь в кабинет Пайка, Маккой ожидает чего угодно: от очередного выговора до полного отстранения от дела «Нарады». Но вид широко улыбающегося Джима Кирка в этот список определенно не входит. Спустя два часа витиеватых объяснений о работе под прикрытием и соблюдении строжайшей конспирации, Кирк заталкивает его в пустой лифт. Среди бессвязного потока из случайных слов вперемешку с торопливыми, лихорадочными поцелуями Боунс различает лишь «так долго» и «наконец».  
\- Никаких наручников в этот раз? – Джим отстраняется от него ровно настолько, чтобы бросить лукавый взгляд из-под ресниц. В бессовестных глазах пляшут черти, но маленькая смущенная улыбка и еле заметная краска на щеках говорят Боунсу гораздо больше. И в этот раз, уверенно смыкая пальцы на запястье, он не намерен его отпускать.

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на русскоязычный кинк-фест по заявке "АУ, Маккой/Кирк.  
> Маккой работает на фбр, Кирк - преступник, и Маккой уже долго за ним гоняется. Но очередная встреча заканчивается не разборками и перестрелками, а сексом. Обсессия Маккоя, Кирк, который совсем не против такого развития событий. Поймает Маккой его или они сбегут вместе - на усмотрение автора."


End file.
